


Loud Crier

by Fuhlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bar, Breakup, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: AJ breaks up with Charlotte and whilst crying outside a bar, she meets a comforting stranger named Seth.





	Loud Crier

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I like it anyway :/

the bar, tears streaming down my face. It was supposed to be a fun night out. I was supposed to be having fun with my friends and fiance, AJ. The night decided to turn it's back on me and have him publicly humiliate me in front of all of my friends, breaking up with me in front of the men's bathroom afterward. But now I'm here, standing behind a bar with my head in my hands, drenching them with my own tears. 

"Are you alright Miss?" I heard a voice ask. I look up, my blurry vision falling on a tall man wearing a black hoodie and jeans. 

"Yes. Fine. Completely fine." I nod, trying to send the attractive man on his way. I wouldn't want to bother a stranger with my problems. He scoffs and stuffs his hands into his back pockets as he walks closer to me. 

"You cry awfully loud to be 'completely fine' as you put it." I sigh and look down before patting the gravel beside me. 

"Sit down before I change my mind." I shake my head with a sigh. He smiles and sits beside me. I allow myself to tell him what had just happened, making me cry harder than I was before just to remember it. 

As I rant, I realize my head had ended up resting on his shoulder as I continued to complain and vent. I attempt to lift my head, but he only gently puts it back, allowing me to relax again. 

"He's sounds like a piece of shit to be honest. Why would you even want to marry him in the first place?" He asked. I shrug and sigh. I don't really know now. The more I talked about AJ, the more I realized how much I of an asshole he was. 

"You deserve so much better than that." 

"What makes you say that? We literally just met like 30 minutes ago." I said while stiffling a laugh. 

"If you were a bad person that deserved to be treated badly, you wouldn't be talking to a bum like me." 

"Well I guess you are right. What's the bum's name anyway." I asked, pushing him playfully. He chuckles and pushes me back, receiving a matching laugh. 

"Seth. Seth Rollins. What about you, Miss Loud Crier." 

"Hey! I don't not cry loudly!" I said defensively. Be rolls his eyes and raises his eyebrow. 

"How do you think I heard you? I was at the end of the street and I heard you fucking sobbing." 

"Okay, maybe I'm not the quietest person in the world." I admitted with a soft chuckle and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. 

"Charlotte. My name is Charlotte." I nod and looks back up to his brown eyes. He nods and rests a hand on my knee, running his thumb over the side. 

"Nice to meet you Charlotte." He smiles genuinely. I don't think before I rest my head in his muscular yet comfortable shoulder. 

"You too, Seth" I roll my eyes and smile. I could hear a stifled laugh escape his lips, his hand moving from my knee to my hair, gently patting my blonde locks that sat in my head.


End file.
